


You're Invited!

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Today's the day, Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins finally tie the knot with their best friend, Roman Reigns, along for the ride, but no one could quite predict this one though...





	You're Invited!

**Author's Note:**

> KUDOS: HIT THAT BUTTON GUYS! ♡ :D COMMENTS: TELL ME WHATCHA THINK! ♥ :)

You're invited! To the wedding of Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins, but wait, before you get your hopes up, no Dean did not dress for the occasion... unless you call a pair of denim jeans, and a black t-shirt appropriate.

"And don't you look sophisticated..." Seth said, as he watched Dean make his way over to him and Roman.

"Funny..." Dean said, looking him up and down, "You look even worse." He said, still eyeing his black tuxedo that probably costed him more than it should've.

"Guys!" Roman yelled, looking back and forth at the two, "Let's keep this thing a wedding ceremony - not a funeral one."

Dean then stuffed his hands into his pockets, as Seth counted to 10 in his head to calm himself down, "Dean, I'm sorry... you look very... Dean-like." He added, trying his hardest to give him a compliment.

"Thanks, b!tch." Dean said, playfully slapping his arm, "And you look like those days when you used to roll with The Authority..." He said, which broke Seth inside, but he tried best to hide it.

"Okay, are we really done now?" Roman said, he was beginning to get a headache.

Dean and Seth didn't say anything this time around, but just weakly nodded their heads at him, not once looking back at each other as they walked to their destination.

"Ta-da!" Dean screamed at them both, striking a pose.

"Where's the wedding? I don't se-" Seth said, before getting interrupted by Roman.

"I think you just might be looking at it..." Roman said, shaking his head in utter disapproval.

What stood in front of them was nothing more than a playground, that looked like it needed more sand in the sandbox, and some new screws for the swings.

"So, whataya think?!" Dean said, running his hand across one of the monkey bars.

"Well..." Roman said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Wait, I'll tell you!" Seth said, he felt like he was about to explode at that idiot.

"This was basically like the only place I felt safe when growing up..." Dean said, as he started to ramble, "This right here was the actual swing that I used to play on."

"Oh..." Seth said, no amount of hair conditioner or skinny jeans could make him feel better about himself right now - he was just about to verbally attack him.

"Oh?" Dean said, having a bad feeling that he hated it.

"Yeah..." Seth said, as he stepped closer to him, "I couldn't have picked it better myself." He finished, before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Oh, please!" Dean said, rolling his eyes back, he then pulled Seth by the tie, and forcefully pushed his tongue past his lips, making him weak at his knees.

But Seth didn't wanna be upstage, not on their wedding night, so he then slowly ran his hand up Dean's shirt, causing him to shiver.

"Boys the wedding..." Roman said, he had to be home by a certain time for his wife tonight.

"Apologies!" Seth said, fixing his fancy tie, while Dean ran his hand through his messy hair fixing it... sort of.

As they got prepared, Dean then briefly started daydreaming about what a life with the love of his life might look like... sleeping together, late night talks about nothing and everything, fast food for dinner, and maybe just maybe some adoptive children in their future.

But suddenly, Dean began to feel slightly drowsy, so instead of traditionally standing during the ceremony, they both decided to tie the knot while sitting on the swings.

Seth then could tell just how tired he looked in the eyes, so he then went to go get Dean's favorite pair of sunglasses from one of his bags in the trunk, so that way the sunset wouldn't hurt his ocean blue eyes.

Roman then stood in the middle of them, and speed through the list of things that he had to say in order to make them a married couple, and then Seth was the first one to say his vows.

"I, Seth Rollins, take you, Dean Ambrose, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

Afterwards, Seth took a deep long breath at Roman, looked over at Dean as he was leaned against the swing as he sat, and then finally said with tears filling his eyes, "I do!"

Seth then quickly placed the diamond ring on Dean's ring finger, and took another deep long breath before his fiancée said those two magic words... "I do."

"Dean?" Seth muttered, as he started violently shaking him, "Are you okay?!" He added, before reaching out to take off his sunglasses until Roman pulled his arm to stop him.

"Don't remove them... I'm so sorry." Roman said, as his voice began to crack.

"But he was just..." Seth said, as tears started pouring down his face, "We never even got to..." He added, but was unable to finish any of his sentences.

"...I know, I know." Roman said, pulling him in for a hug as Seth collapsed in his arms sobbing as the sun began to set - Dean and Seth were both supposed to watch it together on top of his roof.

**Author's Note:**

> people thank you all for reading this fanfic! ♡ :D it never fails to make me smile! ♥ :)


End file.
